babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2220s
This is a list of events that occurred in 2220s: 2220 *Birth of Stephen Franklin, son of Earthforce General Richard "Fire Storm" Franklin. Stephen will have four younger sisters; Juanita, Maria, Celia and Kathy.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Conjecture, Comments made in Hunter, Prey suggest Franklin was in his late 30's when he came to Babylon 5 in 2258. And the Sky Full of Stars he was a qualified Doctor when the Earth-Minbari War broke out. The names of his sisters are established in GROPOS, assumes he is the eldest child. *A very young William Dexter begins preaching for the True Gospel Mission Baptist Church. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place - (In 2260 he claimed to have been "serving the Lord" for 40 years.) 2221 * Abel Horn is born on Mars. A Spider in the Web February ;Saturday, February 2nd, 2221 *Birth of Michael Alfredo Garibaldi on Earth, son of Security Officer Alfredo Garibaldi.Survivors - Garibaldi is 37 in 2258A Distant Star - Garibaldi celebrates his 38th birthday.By Any Means NecessaryThe Long DarkGROPOS (episode) Young Michael will spend some of his childhood growing up on the Mars Colony.The Nautilus Coil 2222 * On Centauri Prime, Londo Mollari becomes fascinated with Centauri women, visiting all the best bars and entertainment centres. One day, while feeling angry with something, he sits stewing at a bar a Centauri dancer leans over to him and says "whatever it is, it can't be that bad" and kisses him on the forehead. Londo is so taken with her that he marries her that same day. Lying in bed with her, he would have rather chewed off his own arm rather than wake her up.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I * When she does finally awake, he discovers she has a voice that, in his words, could curdle fresh milk. In spite of this he found that he loved her deeply; however, when Londo's family find out he had married beneath his station they tell him that unless he divorces her, he will be dead to them, losing the family title, position and money. He never forgets the look on his first wife's face when he tells her; from that night on, he is dead to her and Londo is dead inside.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Conjecture, from The Quality of Mercy, The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari and In the Beginning. * David Sheridan gives his son John his first piece of advice; " Never start a fight, but always finish it."Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Conjecture, assumes David gave the advice during his formative years. * Every Sunday, David Sheridan takes his wife and their two children Elizabeth and John out for a drive. David would ask them to pick a direction, one of them would point and off they would go. In the last days of his life, John would remember how fun it was to never know where they were going.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5- Cites: Conjecture from Sleeping in Light * Running down a group of Rogue Telepaths in New Zealand, Psi Cop Alfred Bester gets a lead on Stephen Walters. Following the lead to Mars, Bester takes charge of the raid against a Resistance hideout. A fatally wounded Walters confronts Bester with the truth of his true identity, Stephen Dexter, the son of Fiona and Matthew Dexter. In a fit of rage, Bester kills him and when he is found Bester is in a fugue. Thinking he has taken a mind burst his colleagues have him hospitalised. The doctors are unable to find a neurological reason for his left hand's paralysis and while he is held for observation, Bester performs his first Deathbed Scan.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant *Because of their high genetic compatibility, Psi Corps arrange a meeting between Bester and Alisha Ross. 2223 * A concerted effort by the Centauri almost crushes the Narn Resistance.The Long, Twilight Struggle - G'Sten states they haven't been pushed back this far for 30 years (See:Narn Years.) April * Psi Cops Alfred Bester and Alisha Ross are married and honeymoon in Bali. May ;Monday, May 25th, 2223 *Birth of Morden in Summit, New Jersey on Earth.Casting Shadows 2224 * Catherine Sakai is born in Alaska on Earth. To Dream in the City of Sorrows - (Assumes she was 17 when she entered Earthforce Academy.) 2225 *Cailyn James is born on Earth. Endgame - (She was 36 at the time of her death.) * A human who will eventually die as the result of a failed blending with a Vindrizi while living in Downbelow is born. Exogenesis - (He was 35 at the time of his death.) December ;Sunday, December 10th, 2225 *Lyta Alexander is born.The Gathering - As seen on her identicard. 2226 * Matthew Gideon is born. The Needs of Earth - (In 2267 he states he is 41.) 2227 * Elric establishes his place of power in the village of Lok, on the planet Soom. The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Casting Shadows 2228 * Turnbow begins serving in the Earthforce Marine Corps, earning the nickname "Large". GROPOS (episode) * The Dilgar conquer the Narn colony on Hilak VII. Deathwalker (episode) * An individual who would later serve in Babylon 5's Alpha Wing is born in the Earth Alliance. Babylon Squared References }} Category:Timeline